<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spinster of this Parish by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151584">Spinster of this Parish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A post series fic; an evening at the pub and secrets are revealed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spinster of this Parish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p><p>
  <i>Another tale from the crypt... sorry but there are a few more to go yet... hope I'm not driving you insane!</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking a sip of my pint I shook my head at Winston.  “He doesn’t think of me like that.  He never has, and he never will.”</p><p>“That’s bullshit Barb and you know it.”</p><p>“Do I?”</p><p>“Unless you’re blind or stupid, and I don’t think you’re either.”</p><p>“Thanks for the compliment!  Can we find something else to talk about, please?”</p><p>“No, or at least not until you admit that I’m right.”</p><p>“Okay, you’re right.  Happy now?”</p><p>“No, because you don’t mean it.”</p><p>“Is no your favourite word or something?”</p><p>“Stop avoiding the subject.”</p><p>“I’m not avoiding it.  The DI does not have romantic feelings for me.”</p><p>“Actually, I do.”</p><p>Winston stood and drained his glass, “and that’s my cue to leave.”  He winked at me, “I’ll see you tomorrow Barb, have fun.”</p><p>Tommy sat down in the seat that Winston vacated but I couldn’t look him in the eye, occupying myself by tracing patterns in the condensation on my glass.</p><p>“Did you hear what I said?”</p><p>I nodded, still not able to look at him.</p><p>“Call me picky but, when someone declares their feelings for you, it is customary to respond in some way, even if it is to let them down.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you were serious.”</p><p>“I was.”</p><p>Finally, I looked him square in the eye. “Why now?”</p><p>He started back, his expression one of confusion.  “Sorry?”</p><p>“Why now?”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>“We’ve been partners for well over ten years, and friends for nearly as long, I’m just wondering why you chose now to tell me that you see me in a romantic way too?”</p><p>“Because I overheard you talking to Winston.  Because I’ve felt more for you than friendship for a very long time, I just wasn’t sure that the feelings were reciprocated.  Now I know that they are.”</p><p>I grabbed my bag and got to my feet.  </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“I can’t do this now, and I certainly can’t do this here.  Goodnight Sir.”</p><p>As I turned to leave, I felt him catch hold of my wrist, preventing my escape.</p><p>“Barbara, please.”</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Please sit back down, close your eyes and listen to me, trust me.”</p><p>“Close my eyes?  Why do I need to close my eyes?”</p><p>“Because I want you to focus on what I have to say, not be scanning the room for an escape route.”</p><p>Against my better judgment I retook my seat and closed my eyes.  Tommy didn’t let go of my wrist.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m not making any promises here.”</p><p>“I’m not asking you to, I just want you to hear me out.”</p><p>“I can do that.”</p><p>“I think you know that I’m telling you the truth when I say that I’m in love with you, and I think, if you’re honest with yourself, that you’ve known that for a very long time.  I also think you are in love with me and have been for at least as long as I’ve loved you.”</p><p>“You’re assuming a lot here.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’m assuming anything, am I Barbara?”</p><p>Keeping my eyes closed, I sighed and shook my head.  As I did, I felt his grip on my wrist loosen, his thumb stroking my skin.  I focussed on the feeling and the sound of his voice.</p><p>“I know this is scary…”</p><p>“Scary isn’t the word I would use.”</p><p>“Then what word would you use?”</p><p>“Surreal.”</p><p>“Are you going to elaborate?”</p><p>“Do you want me to?”</p><p>“It would be nice if you would.”</p><p>Eyes still closed, his thumb still stroking my skin, I swallowed deeply.</p><p>“It’s surreal that you and I have found ourselves here.  Thomas Lynley, the eighth Earl of Asherton, and Barbara Havers, spinster of this parish.  All I need is to adopt a few cats and I’ll fit the stereotype perfectly!”</p><p>He laughed, and my eyes flew open, gazing at his face.  I was relieved to find no malice there, just that familiar smile that had now taken on a completely new meaning.</p><p>“So marry me, then you can be a countess instead of a spinster.”</p><p>I grinned at him, my eyes sparkling, “if I say yes, can I still adopt the cats?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>